The MTV Generation
by LadySnapeIV
Summary: [On Mental Holiday...]HPSS. This is a non-magic AU. Harry is 17 and attends Hogwarts a co-ed boarding school........Chapter 2 (Not the AN) up now
1. Chapter One: A New Beggining

Author: LadySnapeIV  
  
Pairing Harry/Snape with Hermione/Draco or Blaise, in later chapters.  
  
Rating: R (For the NC-17 versions {if I write any NC-17 bits} go to my website or E-mail me)  
  
E-mail: Darknessbemyfriend@hotmail.com Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and various publishing people (like Bloomsbury, scholastic ECT.) But if I did own it believe me it would so not be a children's book. Think NC-17 all the way. A/N I would like to give a big thank you to my Beta-Reader Carlyia Black for all her advice and help she put into making this story almost readable. Believe me!  
  
The MTV Generation.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a warm summer's night as 17 year old Harry Potter settled down beside his parents to watch TV. Harry was a handsome teen with messy black lock's inherited from his father and emerald green eye's from his mother He was the captain of the Hogwart's football team (A/N soccer for all you Aussies and Americans out there) and at 5'11" he looked the part. Harry emitted an air of strength and with chiselled muscles and fair skin many said he would not look out of place within the inner circles of the rich and famous. Not that the Potters weren't rich and famous. Lily Potter was a scientist working for British Intelligence and James was a field agent for the CIA. Harry's parents were often away during the year so they found that boarding school was the best option for him, so for the past six years he attended the co-ed boarding school Hogwarts, along with his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione was a striving academic whilst Ron was a footballer and played on the team beside Harry. It was not often Harry and his family was together, even on the holidays, so Harry cherished the opportunity to spend time with them no matter how insignificant the activity was, even if it just was watching TV..  
  
The Potter family sat down for a quite night in front of the box and Harry felt loved and comforted until a shrill shriek filled the room. " OH MY GAWD JAMES LOOK AT THAT, THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Yelled Lily, close to hysterics as she witnessed Madonna and Brittany lock lips on the MTV video music awards. Harry was just about to comment when an almost equally disgusted James replied. " I know Lily, two women together is just wrong, but at least it wasn't two men" he said smirkingly as the camera flicked over to the guys from 'queer eye' Harry was of course greatly miffed about his parent's attitude to same sex relationships. Being a teen in today's society had taught him many things and one was not to judge people on their sexuality, so he just couldn't grasp the two's apparent disgust towards the topic. With a confused glance in the direction of his parental units he finally spoke. "Good night Mum, Dad. I'm off to bed now, I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow." he snarled over their continued discussion of the "kiss", and then stalked off to his room.  
  
As he lay there, staring at the ceiling as the events in the lounge room replayed in his head. He saw the disgust and hatred in his parent's eyes and the lack of tolerance to a 'screen kiss. A kiss that they got payed to do and wondered what they would do if they ever saw anything like that in the real world, because Harry had a secret, he was gay. He longed to tell his family but he now knew the magnitude of their hatred towards same sex couples. A long time ago Harry had, had a godfather but he told Lily and James of his leanings and they forbid him to ever come near them again. In their eye's Sirius Black did not exist. Now Harry felt compelled to find Sirius and talk to him about his families bigoted opinions to the gay. 'It would be nice to have some one to talk to.' Harry thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~*~~ Harry's eyes snap open as he feels his lovers lips gently graze over his own. He reaches out, his hands seeking the other's smooth alabaster skin. His hand slides across the other's chest, pausing momentarily to tweak each nipple, marvelling at their hardness, then moving down the other's torso over the muscular abdomen and finally stopping at the other's protruding hip bones. He leans forward to capture the other's mouth with his own, his tongue slides over the others lips begging for admittance the slipping in to caress the other's palette. Harry's his suddenly thrust upwards and he gasps as the two erections meet, and a low moan courses throughout his body. The two writhe against each other, each seeking their own release while trying to pleasure the other. One of Harry's hands move to cup his lover's ass while the other winds it's way into his silky, black hair. Emerald and Black eyes meet as Harry arches back in a silent scream as euphoria washes over him wave after wave. He collapses against his lover feeling sated, overed in his own and the other's seed. The small sigh of "Sev." escaping the tired youths mouth as he lays his head on his lovers chest and drifts off to sleep. ~~*~~  
  
Harry woke up breathless still gasping from one of the most erotic dreams he had ever had, still moaning Sev over and over again as he twisted in the damp sheets of his bed.  
  
'Wait a second here' he thought, suddenly regaining the gift of coherent thought. 'Did I just moan "Sev"? Sev. Sev. Bloody hell that Severus Snape that's the new chemistry teacher at Hogwarts. With this in mind Harry got up and then quietly bashed his head on the wall. ' Damn it Harry!' he scolded himself, ' Your not allowed to think about a teacher like that.' 'But he is really hot' commented another voice in his head. 'No!' he argued. ' I am not going to like a teacher, I'm not, I wont! No matter how bloody hot the man is.' ' Ha! You admitted it!' Cried the other voice 'You do think he's hot!'  
  
With that Harry gave up on arguing with him self and stormed off to have a nice cold shower.  
  
Later That Day.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around a circular table in the middle of London eating ice creams, making plans for the next school year.  
  
"But Hermione." whined Ron " Exams aren't until December, so why do we have to start studying now?" " Because." started Hermione but was cut off by Draco Malfoy, one of Hogwarts most irritating students. Simply because you're an annoying prat who needs six months to prepare for the exams cause your too dumb to do it in just one month!" "Sod off ferret face before I make you!" Snapped an irritated Ron as Harry sat back in expectation of the two's massive explosion. He could already see the tips of Ron's ears reddening in anger. 'This is going to be a good one' he thought 'unfortunately we just don't have the time because it would be thoroughly entertaining to watch.' "Leave it Ron!" Harry finally called out, a bemused expression upon his face. " He's just not worth it!" He finished as he stood and began to walk away. About ten feet later he turned around and called out. "Ron, Hermione, are you going to stand there all day or are we going to get our books?" Then continued to walk away. A shocked Draco Malfoy staring at their retreating backs.  
  
Harry finally stoped outside 'Angus and Robertson Book Store', where the trio had planned to buy all there school books and supplies for the up coming year and waited for the other two to catch up. When they did he turned around to Ron and asked what his problem was. "Harry." he started but was immediately cut off by the irate teen. "Ron! How many times must I tell you? Don't listen to Malfoy! If he shows up I want you to ignore him or try and get along with him." He paused to take in the shocked look on Ron's face before continuing. " Draco is my friend, believe it or not, and it would be nice if the two of you would at least try and get along. And don't think that Draco is getting off easy either," he snarled " He is going to get on hell of a phone call from me telling him off for being a bloody ass hole!" "But Harry, Malfoy is never going to be civil towards me no matter how hard you try, he is a royal prat to me and Hermio-" "No, Ronald Weasley, stop right there. Don't you dare bring me into this. Draco has been nothing but polite to me since Harry and him became friends and don't you ever assume that I am unable to stick up for myself just because I'm a girl" Hermione interrupted, obviously enraged by Ron's chauvinistic attitude. With that she linked arms with Harry and they walked off into the sunset. (A/N I REALLY REALLY hate Ron so don't mind my characters being all bitchy towards him. I'm probably going to kill him in a bizarre way later in the story. think angry midgets or clowns! Or even better. BUNNYS!) As Ron watched his friends walk away he just stood there wondering what the hell had happened to his friends. (A/N he's just a little bit dumb ey?)  
  
A/N Well guys what did you think of chapter one? Review to tell me how and when I should kill Ron.  
  
A big thank you goes to all those who reviewed the teaser. Cat 15, Nightwalker 1, Carlyia, ray17, heather snape, a typical snarry fan and blissfully ignorant. Posted 6am EST November 10. 


	2. I LOVE STRAWBERRY ICECREAM!

Story: The MTV Generation  
  
Author: LadySnapeIV  
  
Pairing Harry/Snape with Hermione/Draco or Blaise, in later chapters.  
  
Rating: R (For the NC-17 versions {if I write any NC-17 bits} go to my website or E-mail me)  
  
E-mail: Darknessbemyfriend@hotmail.com or Freakychit_@hotmail.com Disclaimer: There not mine *pouts, then grins evilly* but I'm going to pretend that they are! Don't sue me. I'm just a poor high school student, hell I work at McDonalds *sticks out tongue*. A/N The title of this chapter (I LOVE STRAWBERRY ICECREAM!) has absolutely no relevance to the story but I /was/ eating strawberry ice cream when I wrote it. [Blah whatever-ness] ( Authors notes/sarcastic comments or me pointing out the obvious. " Blah, Whatever-ness." ( speech. 'Blah, whatever-ness' ( thoughts. /Blah, you're an asshole! \ ( sarcastic inner voice.  
  
~*~ Chapter Two - I LOVE STRAWBERRY ICECREAM! ~*~  
  
[A/N this is set about a week after the last chapter making it July 31!]  
  
JULY 31  
  
Harry sat anxiously in his room awaiting the impending arrival of Hermione and Draco. The two agreed to come over and help Harry prepare for his 18th birthday party since his parents were once again out of town. He sat there questioning himself repetitively wether he should tell his guests of his sexuality until the urgent pounding of the door roused him from his thoughts. "Harry, you prat come and let me in!" bellowed an unbelievably impatient Draco Malfoy from the other side of the door before immediately resuming pounding on the unfortunate plank of wood. ' Well that's Draco taken care of but where's Hermione' He thought only a second before Hermione's calm tones rang out from some where beyond. "Harry, please let us in before Draco here, breaks anything" she said pausing and then as an after thought added " or I have too." but it was quickly drowned out by her immediate fit of giggles and Draco's outraged cry.  
  
Without any further ado Harry opened the door to find a pair of exited teens, awaiting his instruction on how they should decorate the house. As Harry ushered them inside all thoughts of coming out were pushed aside as Draco and Hermione bounced hyper-actively around him. "Mione I'm going to have to ask you to get the food ready." Harry said, pausing momentarily to look at the ground then once again returning to her face before continuing. "You know who hopeless I am with all things regarding food and presentation." He finished his face stained with a faint blush, then turning to Draco, " And you can help me with the decorations!" He said before bolting away to find the ladder.  
  
//Sometime later.\\  
  
Harry slowly turned around taking in what Draco and he had accomplished in the short time they had before the remaining guests arrived. He was amazed at the transformation that the house had taken as he and Draco worked feverishly to create the kind of atmosphere that would appeal to Harry and his friends needs. Hermione was already at the door anxiously awaiting the arrival of her other best friend, Ron Weasley as well as numerous others. "Drac." He began but was stuck speechless as he turned around to find Draco standing upon the ladder, his hips swaying gently to a song only he could hear. . 'His ass was gorgeous!' Was the only thing in his head as he stood transfixed at the image of his best friend's firm, leather clad behind. "Yeah?" Questioned Draco, who seamed mildly amused to have found Harry checking out his ass. "See anything you like?" He drawled jokingly as he stepped off the ladder and sauntered towards the still dumb-stuck Harry. "Harry.?" He questioned as his friend continued to stare at where he had been, only moments before. It was then Harry came out of his daze, blushed furiously then turned his gaze to the floor before murmuring " I'm really sorry Drake I shouldn't have been stare-" But was the cut off when Draco gently tipped Harry's chin up so he could look him in the eye before continuing. "Harry, ducks, it's all right. I don't mind it if you check out my ass. Hey I would have been insulted if you didn't check out my ass. I *have* a nice ass." He said with one of his famous Malfoy smirks before continuing, "It's all right to like boys Harry." He said before moving in to gently kiss Harry. Harry being the inexperienced young thing he was pulled away and began to stutter, "I-I-I'm sorry D-D-Draco I shouldn't have done that!" He finished with a panicked glance. "It's all right love." Said Draco reassuringly, before pulling Harry in to a warm embrace. "You can tell me all about it." He murmured leading Harry to the plush lounge suit in the corner of the room. So Harry sat down and told Draco of his parent's homophobia, his estranged godfather and his inner-turmoil on when the right time was to come out to Hermione and Ron. At the end of it all Harry just leaned into the couch and burst into tears. "Harry, Harry, Harry." pondered Draco softly, "What are we to do with you." And with that Draco swept Harry into his arms and gently kissed the tears off his cheeks. "Let start this over, Harry," He whispered still holding him close, "Harry James Alexander Potter may I kiss you?" and after His small nod of agreement Draco Malfoy kissed Harry for the second time that night.  
  
//Only minutes before in the front hall\\  
  
Ron stepped up to Harry's front door and just as he raised his hand to knock Hermione swang the door open and ushered Ron inside. " Hello Hermione!" He said overly cheerfully while helping himself to the food that she worked so Hard to prepare. Of course being the daft git he is he missed Hermione's scowl at his unannounced arrival, [Still isn't over the book shopping incident. ^-^] so he continued on with his bothersome chatter. "Where's Harry?" He asked spraying crumbs all over her *and* the nice clean carpet [which of course she only just finished vacuuming! :$] " In the lounge room," she said pausing for effect "with Draco." The words had barely left her mouth and already the tips of Ron's ears had turned red with anger, she didn't even get a chance to stop him before he barrelled off to the lounge room pushing random guests out of his path. Where with out even knocking on the closed door he barged in to find Harry and Draco making out on the couch.  
  
~*~  
  
I'd like to give a BIG thanks to:  
  
A Typical Snarry Fan  
  
Cat 15  
  
Who Cares  
  
Night Walker1  
  
Ray17  
  
Heather Snape.  
  
And I'd just like to say that I don't care what you think yiota and if I could I would kick you in the shins!  
  
I'd also like to say that I'm sorry it took me forever to update cause my muse went on a loong walk. 


End file.
